ASN-121 Assassin Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Fringe One of the deadliest Assassin Droids is the dreaded ASN-121. In addition to being fast and maneuverable, the ASN-121 is intelligent enough to understand and execute a wide variety of attack strategies, while also being flexible enough to alter its strategies if circumstances change. Its versatile weapons and equipment and the added flexibility of being able to carry grenades, deadly animals such as Kouhuns, and other small cargo makes it suitable for many types of assassination attempts. In addition, these Droids can emit jamming beams that make them invisible both to security scans and to other Droids, allowing them to remain unseen in the cities of The Core Worlds and the palaces of the rich and powerful. An active ASN-121 Droid can be noticed only by vigilant living guards. These Droids were originally developed for use by intelligence agencies for both assassination and gathering covert intelligence. However, they are now primarily used by freelance assassins, and most are produced in illegal Droid factories. ASN-121 Assassin Droid Encounters ASN-121 Droids are rarely seen except when they are sent on missions. The sight of an ASN-121 Droid always means that trouble is near, and usually means that an attempt will be made on someone's life very shortly. Older and more experienced units often become more of an equal partner than a servant to the assassin who owns them, and units fitted with a Vocabulator are frequently capable of helping their owner formulate plans for an assassination. ASN-121 Droids that become independent often set themselves up as especially discreet freelance assassins. In addition, a few wealthy criminals purchase ASN-121 Droids to foil assassinations or other attacks. Some crime bosses keep one of these units close by and order it to kill anyone who threatens them. ASN-121 Assassin Droids can't be played as Droid Heroes. ASN-121 Assassin Droid Statistics (CL 9) Small 4th-Degree Droid Soldier 9 Force Points: 1 Initiative: '''+12; '''Senses: Darkvision, Perception +13 Languages: Basic (Understand only), Binary, 1 Unassigned Defense Reflex Defense: 27 (Flat-Footed: 24), Fortitude Defense: 20, Will Defense: 21 Hit Points: 74, Damage Threshold: 25 Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '9 Squares (Flying); Running Attack '''Melee: '''Claw +8 (1d3+3) '''Ranged: '''Sniper Blaster +13 (3d8+4) '''Ranged: '''Sniper Blaster +13 (4d8+4) with Deadeye 'Base Attack Bonus: '+9; 'Grab: '''+7 '''Attack Options: [[Cover Fire|'Cover Fire']], Deadeye, [[Devastating Attack (Pistols)|'Devastating Attack (Pistols)']], [[Penetrating Attack (Pistols)|'Penetrating Attack (Pistols)']], Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Sniper Special Actions: [[Battle Analysis|'Battle Analysis']], Demolitionist Base Stats Abilities: Strength 8, Dexterity 16, Constitution -, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 14, Charisma 10 Talents: Battle Analysis, Cover Fire, Demolitionist, Devastating Attack (Pistols), Penetrating Attack (Pistols) Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Deadeye, Improved Damage Threshold, Far Shot, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Running Attack, Sniper, Weapon Focus (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: 'Initiative +12, Knowledge (Tactics) +10, Mechanics +10, Perception +13, Stealth +12 'Droid Systems: Flying Locomotion, Heuristic Processor, Improved Sensor Package, Darkvision, Internal Storage (2 kg), 1 Claw Appendage, 2 Tool Appendages (1 Stabilized Mount) Possessions: Sniper Blaster (As Heavy Blaster Pistol), Quadanium Shell (Droid Armor; +3 Reflex) Availability: Military; Cost: 5,730 credits Special Abilities Immune to Security Scans: When ordered to do so, these Droids emit energy beams that render them immune to electronic observation of any kind.